Geneticist
'Description' So you've decided being ordinary mortal is boring and want to play god? With geneticist it is possible, despite being very hard. It is not a job for beginners unless you want to sit and punch monkeys all day and occasionally clone people. THE DNA MODIFIER! Along with the computer, you can change radiation settings. Edit a person's DNA. Save their DNA and so on. You can save a person's or a monkey's DNA by going into the buffer's list and hit UI(Unique Identifiers), SE (Structural Enzymes) or UI + SE (BOTH). You can put a floppy disk inside a computer and save the buffer to it. You can also transfer that buffer into the DNA Modifier's occupant. Just hit Occupant, or you can make an injector by hitting "Injector". Simply. *INJECTING PEOPLE WITH DNA, either OCCUPANT or by INJECTING gives them toxins damage, and raises their radiation level. Radiation is bad! Structural Enzymes These are the little numbers that actually let you become a super hero! Or a short-sighted, deaf, neurotic person. Unique Identifiers This controls your looks. Like hair, skin color, gender, and etc. Not so fun, and rarely messed with on purpose. 'An Important note' It will be explained later about radiating blocks, but if a person's radiation gets higher than just 15% you'll have a more challenging time getting blocks changed correctly. *If someone's radiation is high enough, it CAN '''and '''WILL change another block that you didn't even select in the first place. Which is how you can mysteriously get disabilities even though you didn't touch an odd-numbered block. *If you hit radiate and the window flashes, but the sub-block you selected didn't change. That means another block was radiated instead. 'How is it done' Your monkeys are most important in your lab, it's what are you going to work with (unless you're a horrible person and use your geneticist buddy as a lab rat) First thing you might want to do is turn a monkey into human then saving his clean SE. This is done by grabbing the monkey and throwing it into DNA modifier you modifying block 14, which always means species, other blocks are either super powers or disabilities. Which one is which is up to you to find out. Once your monkey is human (less than 8xx on block 14) you should save the SE, unless you radiated poor monkey a lot, you monster. '"Guys why is radio so silent?" "Guys?"' ' ' Saving SE with transfer buffer option allows you to unscrew what you screwed up with yours or someone's SE, just create an injector and inject yourself with clean SE but be careful because it is a difficult task when you're blind. Avoid blindness like fire, use your penlight then point it at someone's eyes to see if they're blind. If they can see their pupils will narrow, everything else is generally easily fixed. (unless you got a seizure, then good luck) 'Fantastic one' Discovering super powers is mostly based on luck, and you need LOTS of patience. Blocks 2,4,6,8,10,12 and 13 CAN but DO NOT HAVE TO contain super power, to have chance in activating a super power you have to radiate block until it spells out DAC, for example, super power can get activated by FBD, but cannot by BAC or DAB. If you modify a block to be higher than 8 and nothing seems to happen to the humanified monkey you have either: *Discovered a super power *Discovered deafness *Discovered seizure, which will show up later and is most annoying since it's hard to fix it when it kicks in *Discovered lightheadedness Other than seizure, tourettes and blindness you cannot avoid disabilities by any way other than trial and error. Try injecting yourself new SE if you suspect it contains a super power, if it does absolutely nothing to you it means you have struck a jackpot. Radiation Radiation settings can help and hurt your goal to super powers. If you give the radiation more strength, the block selected might have a better chance at scoring a higher number or letter. Moving up the time will make it less likely another block will be changed *Default would generally be the best choice for the settings. Plus if you change these settings, the subject's radiation level will raise quicker and higher. Which is VERY VERY BAD *If the radiation is past 20% he is at risk that his DNA will randomly change on his own, and most likely it will be a bad effect, like seizures and tourettes. 'HULK SMASH AND HULK XRAY AND HULK XRAY TELEKENISES!!1!11!' You can discover following powers: telekinesis, hulk, xray and space immunity. Telekinesis is deemed to be most robust super power, and is VERY destructive if paired with xray, it is not so easy to get them all, injecting yourself SE with xray and hulk when you already have telekinesis might remove telekinesis, not give you hulk and give you xray instead. If you're lucky you'll have more than 1 super power. You're already lucky to have 1, greedy bastard. *Most likely, you can score a superpower block without even knowing it. But its not even activated, even though you have all the correct numbers. So several tries may be needed. *If you're on an even numbered block, and no effects are happening, that may be a clue that the power hasn't been activated yet. Helping, by cloning the corpses You're damn right you do. Being a geneticist isn't just about super powers. Your job is more than that, and you're expected to help people. Your main duty will be cloning people, so let's talk about that. Occasionally, a dead body will find it's way into medbay. The MD can't deal with these, so you come into play here. Your job is to clone him. The first thing to do is strip the patient. A body cannot be wearing any abiotic items(Read: Can't wear anything) when being cloned. Once they're stripped, change your intent to grab, grab the person, and click on the cloning machine to the left of the Cloning computer(NOT the DNA Modifier). This will shove the corpse in there. Once this is done, click on the computer, and click the blue button labeled SCAN: (Insert Player Name Here). If the person is in their corpse, and logged in, the cloning process will begin. If they're not, feel free to yell over OOC "ROBUSTED MCFUCKHONK, GET IN YOUR BODY", or whatever their name is. While technically IC in OOC, this is still allowed. After doing this a few times, chances are they will get in their body. Scan again, and it should tell you it has succeeded. Once this is done, click on the button labeled Records, find the patients name, and click it. Scroll down until you see the button "Clone", click it, and you're done! Cloning has begun. Now, once the process has begun, grab the "Patients locker", unlock it, and shove the items the person was wearing into it, and lock it again. Now his items are safe(ish). THe cloning process takes about two minutes, and you are free to do whatever during that time. Just remember to come back, give the patient his stuff once he's out, and send him on his way. Nicely done. NOTE: Sometimes you will encounter bodies of people that are logged out, or AFK, out of their corpse. If you've yelling in OOC a few time for them to get in their body and don't, give a final warning like "ROBUSTED MCDERPHONK, FIVE SECONDS TO GET IN YOUR BODY". If they don't get in within that five seconds, instead of leaving the body laying there, be sure to drag it to the morgue and place it in one of the 'Caskets'. Category:Jobs Category:Guides Category:Med/Sci